


Short And Bittersweet

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, BDSM, F/M, Love, Relationship(s), Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-sentence fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. worth more than rubies (Maria/Steve)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want to store these, but I don't want to piss people off when they're hoping for something longer/bigger.

His fingertips trace the faces of men long since buried and gone to dust, and the ache in his palms matches the cramp in his heart.  
  
"My great-grandfather collected paraphernalia after the war," Hill explains when he asks where she got this; and after a moment she adds, "He was in the 107th, too, but from Queens."  
  
Steve looks up, suddenly struck by the priceless gift he's been given.


	2. the sound of white (Maria/Steve)

His phone doesn't chime with her messages anymore.  
  
Sometimes he wonders if it was just his imagination: the woman they said was without a heart and the man who learned - too late - he had no home in him.  
  
Real or not, the silence aches.


	3. Pain And Pleasure, Gladly Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [here](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5188571#t5241051): Any, any dominant male character/submissive female character (consensual BDSM relationship), spanking

She jerks when his hand strikes her, the short, fleshy smack loud over the slight gasp of her breath. He tries different strokes, different angles, different pressures, but she never cries out.  
  
Not until the end, when he parts her flush-ridden buttocks and strokes his finger along the slickened folds, does she breathe his name, pleading for pleasure - which he gladly gives.


	4. Chapter 4

At first the fight is all Steve wants; then he thinks it's all he can have. It's Sharon who first shows him that he can have the personal, too, in the quiet days after he drops the shield.  
  
But it's Maria who hands him the shield again, who says "come back with your shield or on it" with a fierce and fighting gaze, whose scarlet mouth curves when he strides back across the field of war and opens to his when he leans down for a kiss.


End file.
